A Fourth Of July To Remember
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Cassie and Kristin spend the Fourth Of July with Rachel and the aliens at the Grant Mansion and feel how strong the feeling of friendship and family is on that day. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. Happy Fourth Of July!


**guestsurprise, who owns Cassie, Vamps, and Shocks, came up with this one for the holiday. Kristin belongs to EmeraldMoonGreen, and I only own Rachel and the Grant Mansion and gave guestsurprise permission to use them. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

 **A Fourth Of July To Remember**

Cassie was busy with target practice when she felt that someone was behind her. She turned and saw Kristin. Both of them smiled at each other and hugged. Cassie didn't have many human best friends but Kristin was one of them.

"Ok, so you have all of the stuff that you need for the Fourth of July celebration?"

"Yes! I have the fireworks and the cake! This will be the best day ever!" Cassie cheered. The girls began to cheer and hug and then ran off to have a bit of fun. It all began with throwing some water balloons at the aliens during their work out.

"Why you little troublemakers!" Vamps shouted playfully!

"GET THEM!" Shocks chimed in.

"CASSIE RUN FOR IT!" Kristin laughed. Both girls took off running with the aliens in hot pursuit. The girls ran into Rachel and they fell down to the floor.

"You both are always running! Now what's going on you two!" Rachel laughed out.

"THEM!" Cassie giggled and pointed. They turned and saw Vamps and Shocks running towards them and both were covered in water and small pieces of the water balloons.

"Oh I see!" Rachel laughed. The girls tried to get up and run, but Rachel turned and pinned both of her nieces under her. "Not so fast! It's time for you two to face the consequences!"

"RACHEL! LET US GO!" Kristin laughed. Rachel laughed a bit and began to tickle Kristin's neck and Cassie's stomach!

"AHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"RAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHACHEL! PLEAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, so the tickle fest has already started. Let's get all of them!" Vamps smiled as he then began to tickle Rachel too! She squirmed and laughed as both Shocks and Vamps tickled her and the girls crazy. It was almost unbearable! Finally, they stopped and let the girls breathe.

"Alright you guys, let's finish! The celebration is almost here!" Rachel smiled.

"Yes, we have a lot of work to finish," Shocks smiled.

"Kristin and I already have the fireworks and cake!" Cassie smiled.

"Alright, and now we need to make the homemade ice cream!" Rachel grinned.

"I think Wildvine and Four Arms said they would make it." Vamps smirked. "Come on let's go see!"

"Can those two cook?" Kristin whispered to Rachel.

"We will soon find out!" She smiled back. They all went inside and saw both Four Arms, Wildvine, and Whampire covered in vanilla and chocolate ice cream.

"What happened in here?" Vamps laughed out.

"It wasn't my fault!" Wildvine smirked as he smacked Four Arms.

"Hey, knock it off ya overgrown plant!" Four Arms growled playfully.

"I only said we needed more ice for the ice cream and this lug head puts more than four tons in it," Wildvine laughed.

"Now we have more than enough for the party," Whampire smiled.

"Whampire made it no better! He went and put in 2 tons of chocolate syrup," Four Arms laughed as Whampire gently wiped some syrup off his face.

"Hey, I cannot help I have a sweet tooth!" He remarked.

"Did someone say sweet?" Blitzwolfer asked. Whampire's eyes popped open wide as the alien pounced on him and began to lick the syrup off of him.

"AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA B-BLITZWOLFER GET OFFA ME! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! C'MON THAT TICKLES!" The Vladat yelped. He then ran his claws on Blitz's stomach and tickled him and that caused the Loboan to jump back in shock. Everyone laughed at the playful moment and then realized it was getting dark.

"HURRY GUYS! FIREWORK TIME!" Rachel called out.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone cheered and ran outside to watch the glorious fireworks and enjoy the rest of the wonderful holiday.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: EmerarldMoonGreen, this story was also for you as a thank you for your kindness when I write my stories. Once more, I want to say thank you. I hope you all enjoyed it. Happy Fourth of July!**

 **To everyone else, please leave a review, but no flames! And Happy Fourth Of July!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
